Season Five Co-Stars
This page is for co-stars of the fifth season of that portrayed non-recurring and minor parts. 5x01}} Sabrina Mayfield.JPG|'Sabrina Mayfield' as Dianne Freeman Hans obma.jpg|'Hans Obma' as Gregor Max_Calder.png|'Max Calder' as 5x01}}|Student #2 Jesse Haus.jpg|'Jesse Haus' as 5x01}}|Student #1 5x02}} Hans obma.jpg|'Hans Obma' as Gregor Ammie_Leonards.jpg|'Ammie Leonards' as 5x02}}|Woman Russ_Tiller.jpg|'Russ Tiller' as 5x02}}|Cashier Hunter_Smit.jpg|'Hunter Smit' as 5x02}}|Student 5x03}} Briana_Venskus.jpg|'Briana Venskus' as 5x03}}|Jo Briana Venskus is an american actress born in Wilmington, NC on August 19th in 1984. She portrayed Jo, a young waitress that was attacked by Stefan Salvatore after being freed from the safe. Alyssa_Lewis.jpg|'Alyssa Lewis' as Elena Double 5x04}} Gregory_Chandler.jpg|'Gregory Chandler' as 5x04}}|Patron Powell.jpg|'Amanda Powell' as 5x04}}|Waitress Amanda Powell is most notable for having played Iris West on Justice League - Alien Invasion. 5x05}} Alyssa_Lewis.jpg|'Alyssa Lewis' as Elena Double 5x06}} Sabrina Mayfield.JPG|'Sabrina Mayfield' as Dianne Freeman blankenship.jpg|'Jacinte Blankenship' as 5x06}}|Waitress Jacinte Blankenship played a waitress at Mystic Grill west.jpg|'Dean West' as 5x06}}|Kristof Dean West was born in Moss Bluff, Louisianna on Feb 9, 1982. He portrayed Kristof, a traveler. He is most known for his role as Seleca in The Starving Games a parody of The Hunger Games. clements.jpg|'Kyle Russell Clements' as 5x06}}|Rene Kyle Russell Clements was born in Hammon, Louisianna. He's most known for his role as Razer in 'Enders Game'. He portrayed Rene, a traveler. 5x07}} ludlow.jpg|'Elizabeth Ludlow' as 5x07}}|Girl Elizabeth Faith Ludlow played a girl that was traveling with her boyfriend who was killed by Silas to prove a point. It's notable that Ludlow never had a role before having this show stand as the beginning of her career. mcinnes.jpg|'Brady McInnes' as 5x07}}|Guy Brady McInnes played a guy that was traveling with his girlfriend but was killed by Silas to proove a point. McInnes has mere 3 credits on his resume. With being his second ever television appearance. Autumn_Dial.jpg|'Autumn Dial' as 5x07}}|Doppelgänger Acting Double 5x08}} Koon.jpg|'Rebecca Koon' as 5x08}}|Old Woman Rebecca Koon is an irish actress most notable for her role as aunt Georgia in The Notebook. On Koon played an old woman that passed on through Bonnie to find peace. 5x09}} Trevor St. John.JPG|'Trevor St. John' as Dr. Whitmore Judd Lormand.jpg|'Judd Lormand' as Joseph Salvatore 5x11}} Taylor Treadwell.jpg|'Taylor Treadwell' as Mia Taylor Treadwell was born on May 25, 1980 in Memphis, Tennessee, USA. She is an actress, known for Knight and Day (2010), Hall Pass (2011) and Dorito-hibition! (2010). She's known for her role as the Traveler named Mia in the fifth season of television series. guit.jpg|'Josué Gutierrez' as 5x11}}|Ivan Josué Gutierrez is a Puerto Rico born actor most notable for his regular show on the spanish toned series El Cuerpo del deseo and has had a role next to Paul Wesley on Baytown Outlaws and appeared in a uncredited role as a waiter in Breaking Dawn Part 2 next to Charlie Bewley. On Gutierrez played Ivan, a traveler. Monica_Louwerens.jpg|'Monica Louwerens' as 5x11}}|Doctor Madison_Connolly.jpg|'Madison Connolly' as 5x11}}|Sister Petrova She also plays Sister Petrova in 2x09}} OlegSapoundjieva.jpg|'Oleg Sapoundjieva' as 5x11}}|Papa Petrova He also plays Father Petrova in 2x09}} SiaSapoundjieva.png|'Sia Sapoundjieva' as 5x11}}|Mama Petrova She also plays Mother Petrova in 2x09}} Alyssa_Lewis.jpg|'Alyssa Lewis' as 5x11}}|Traveler #1 Austin_Maxwell.jpg|'Austin Maxwell' as 5x11}}|Traveler #2 Hailey_Guard.jpg|'Hailey Guard' as 5x11}}|Doppelgänger Double 5x12}} Taylor Treadwell.jpg|'Taylor Treadwell' as Mia Taylor Treadwell was born on May 25, 1980 in Memphis, Tennessee, USA. She is an actress, known for Knight and Day (2010), Hall Pass (2011) and Dorito-hibition! (2010). She's known for her role as the Traveler named Mia in the fifth season of television series. OlegSapoundjieva.jpg|'Oleg Sapoundjieva' as 5x12}}|Papa Petrova He also plays Father Petrova in 2x09}} SiaSapoundjieva.png|'Sia Sapoundjieva' as 5x12}}|Mama Petrova She also plays Mother Petrova in 2x09}} 5x13}} Sabrina Mayfield.JPG|'Sabrina Mayfield' as Dianne Freeman marrone.jpg|'Christopher Marrone' as 5x13}}|Joey Christopher Marrone is a Georgia born actor most notable for the role as Pat Garret in the Asylum mock buster Abraham Lincoln vs. Zombies. On he played Joey. 5x14}} Ryan_Kessler.jpg|'Ryan Kessler' as 5x14}}|Farmer John Alyssa_Lewis.jpg|'Alyssa Lewis' as 5x14}}|Traveler #1 Cedric_Hatcher.jpg|'Cedric L. Hatcher' as 5x14}}|Traveler #2 Ikia_Walker.jpg|'Ikia Walker' as Pedestrian 5x15}} Ashlyn_Jade_Lopez.jpg|'Ashlyn Jade Lopez' as Young Nadia. She is the this child actress in the show. Kazuko_Golden.jpg|'Kazuko Golden' as Traveler 5x17}} Brian_Lafontaine.jpg|'Brian Lafontaine' as 5x17}}|ER Doctor Lana_Young.jpg|'Lana Young' as 5x17}}|Pam Douglas Gena_Shaw.jpg|'Gena Shaw' as Hazel Dane_Northcutt.jpg|'Dane Northcutt' as 5x17}}|Teacher Kelly_Walling.jpg|'Kelly Walling' as Trish Trish_Angelica_Ryans.jpg|'Trish Angelica Ryans' as Traveler Roy_Larsen.jpg|'Roy Larsen' as Bystander 5x18}} Lana_Young.jpg|'Lana Young' as 5x18}}|Pam Douglas/Carl Kenneth_Israel.jpg|'Kenneth Israel' as 5x18}}|Traveler #1 Cynthia_Barrett.jpg|'Cynthia Barrett' as 5x18}}|Yuppie Mom Traveler Nick_Basta.jpg|'Nick Basta' as 5x18}}|Deputy Traveler Tommy_Groth.jpg|'Tommy Groth' as 5x18}}|City Worker Traveler Sandhya_Chandel.jpg|'Sandhya Chandel' as Traveler Kaitlyn_Ervin.jpg|'Kaitlyn Ervin' as Mystic Grill Patron Kent_Wagner.jpg|'Kent Wagner' as 5x18}}|Other Side Ghost 5x19}} Natalie_Karp.jpg|'Natalie Karp' as 5x19}}|Young Woman Kenesha_Bolton.jpg|'Kenesha Bolton' as 1960s Woman Ashley_Gilbert.jpg|'Ashley Gilbert' as Town Resident 5x20}} Tamara_Austin.jpg|'Tamara Austin' as Maria Trish_Angelica_Ryans.jpg|'Trish Angelica Ryans' as Traveler *Shelby McDaniel as Traveler #1 *Anna Murphy as Traveler #2 *Alex Lukens as Traveler #3 *Brian Kinnett as Traveler #4 *Sonny Charles as Traveler #5 *Chauncey A. Jenkins as Traveler #6 5x21}} Lana_Young.jpg|'Lana Young' as 5x21}}|Pam Douglas/Carl Tamara_Austin.jpg|'Tamara Austin' as Maria Cynthia_Barrett.jpg|'Cynthia Barrett' as 5x21}}|Soccer Mom Randall_Newsome.jpg|'Randall Newsome' as 5x21}}|Mr. Sikes Vince_Pisani.jpg|'Vince Pisani' as 5x21}}|Fruit Stand Worker John_Eddins.jpg|'John Eddins' as 5x21}}|Sam Douglas George_Anjorin.jpg|'George Anjorin' as Bloody Townsperson Preity_Uupala.jpg|'Préity Üupala' as Woman Traveler Trish_Angelica_Ryans.jpg|'Trish Angelica Ryans' as Traveler *Tyrez Armstead as Businessman Traveler *Cigie George as Businesswoman Traveler *Kathleen J. Walsh as Young Mother Traveler *Chad Marvin as Bike Messenger Traveler *Wayne Austin as Truck Driver *Larry Saint Michaels as Chanting Traveler 5x22}} Cornell_Willis.jpg|'Cornell Willis' as 5x22}}|Van Traveler *Jarred Sonnier as Sign Traveler #1 *Lennon Harrison as Sign Traveler #2 *Trevor Schliefer as Passing Traveler *Barbara Roylance as Passing Traveler See also *Season Five Minor Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Lists Category:Co-Stars